For the Love of Jashin Orig
by Annemaylover
Summary: After Sakura's family is killed she swore she would kill the killer, but when he comes and takes her heart away will she have the same strenght on killing like before? The original version. You know you want to read ; . Part 1 of 3 is out.


**Hi reader! Like I said in the experimented one, I don't like it and I don't know what to do next in it. So I posted up the original one so you guys know the jist of the story. Sorry to those who really like the orig. but I can't come up with anything so I might delete it. But you guys have any idea's on how to continue it, PLZ PLZ PLZ TELL MEH. I would say that it was your idea. trust me I wouldn't take credit for things that aren't mine. I'm not that kind of gal.**

**this version has the same story line it just doesn't have the Akatsuki in it. Just OC.**

**But anyways, plz enjoy my original story of "For The Love of Jashin" :)**

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

I want to go home! It's been a long day. Even thought all I did was run arins for this old lady in the hospital. She made me go all over the place, to every store and mall, just to get some organic dog food. No, no, let me rephrase that: just to get ALOT of organice dog foo! Once she was out, and gave it to the dog, it looked like it was going to throw up! All my work for getting that thing some food so it won't starve and it doesn't eat it! Or maybe it was that cone around its neck. But for some reason I knew that it wouldn't like it, so when the old lady was looking, I pulled out some REAL dog food, and left it there. I don't know if the lady will be happy or not. But who cares? I'm a medic nin. Not a little girl that just got her headband yesterday. I'm gonna ask Tsunade why she gave me this mision. This wasn't even a mission to begin with!

I bang on the door rudly waiting for her to respond. "Come in, Sakura!" I came barging in.

"Shishyou! What was with the mission you gave me?" She just chuckled.

"Nice that you have respect for me still, after all I did for you." I just humph-ed and slightly bowed showing semi-respect. "And everyone else was on missions."

"Even the little ones?" I asked still mad.

"Yep. But you did a good job. She also wanted me to give you this." She handed me a package about the size of a CD case. "You may go. You have the rest of today and tomorrow off." Those words were music to my ears. This time I really bowed in respect and left.

Yay, the day is O.V.E.R.!

I can go home, rest eat sleep and all that other stuff.

I approach my house and sit in the nearest seat possible. Good GOSH! After a few minutes of relaxing, I let out a huge 'UGG!" and check to see if anyone is in the house. After what happened to my family, I haven't been the same.

We were just around the dinner-table, laughing, having family-time. Dad had just came home from a long mission so did what we would do any day. When out of no where, some man busts down the front door and slaughters my family. When he got to me he just stopped. I could see his face but I knew his hair and skin were white. Then he turned around leaving a necklace. Upside-down trigle with a circle around it. That's was when I found out about the Jashin reigion.

Those people would do anything to kill and slaughter the innocent. And when some killl enough people, they become imortal. But only some. In order to keep that they have to keep killing. They're just a bunch of low lifes with nothing to do. I hate them.

"All that thinking made me hungry." I mumble to myself. I grab a green apple, wash up and get ready to sleep intomorrow. Everytime I go to bed, I say I going to get him. Even though it hasn't happened yet. I've been saying that for a good 10 years. It just keeps my hopes up.

-Next day-

As soon as I get up I look at the clock. 12:00. Wow new record. For some reason I've never been able to sleep in. But I don't feel like staying in the house and doing nothing. So I go out. Stroll around In a baggy shirt and pants. This is a nice break from everything...

Wait...yeah...that's what I need. A break. I've been getting so caught up with this "mysterious guy needs to go down business" I haven't thought about my needs.

So I went shopping, spa, ramen, Girly-stuff. I haven't done that in a while. I smelled good, looked good, and felt good.

Still walking around showing who good I look, I saw a guy. _Every _girl was around him, so he must be new. He had white hair and white skin. But no necklace so I didn't worry. The girls were all trying to get his attention like a new Sasuke came into town. But he tries to walk past. By the time he walks past me, our eyes meet. His 'far-out' gaze with my 'dreamy' gaze. Then we look away like noting happened at all.

_Nice to meet you too._

-A few Hours later-

Now it's 8:00, and I'm still hungry. So I go to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. Hoping that Naruto would be there. But to my surprise he wasn't. Instead it was that guy from earlier. Then I saw his face. OMG! he has the 'far-out' gaze again. I look through my purse for a mirror to see if my make up smeared. Nope...but next time I'll ask for the natual color. That's to much attention on my face. I put it back, take a deep breath, and went to go tap his shoulder. But was interutped by a tap on the wall. I looked to see some fan-girls shaking there head 'no'. Yeah, right. Like I was going to listen to them.

*tap* *tap*

"Hi. Are you new here?" He looks up at my face from his gaze as the girls fum and stomp away.

"Oh, Hey. Yeah, I just moved here by myself." He seems and looks nice.

"What are you thinking about? Iseem like you were in deep thought. Did I interrutp you or something?" I started to back away but he put his hands up i defense.

"Oh no! You didn't! It's just something I have on my mind. It's been on my mind for quite some time." He puts hands back in "deep thought" postion.

"I'm not like most of those girls you were around this afternoon. Care to talk about it? Talking helps." He just looked up at me again and sighed.

"I just signed up for something bad and I cxan't go back and undo it. Unless I do one thing."

"And what is that" I asked being a good listener.

"I have to stop doing what I'm supposed to do. It's like a gang. You go with the gang but when you want to get out of it, they won't let you. So you have to stop doing what they tell you to do." I nodded my head in understandment.

"I don't know how that feels, because I've never been in that situation before. But I do understand. I gave him a sweet smile. "Oh, where are my manners? The names Sakura." I held out my heand and he glady took it.

"Hidan." What a creepy name for such a nice guy. **(A/N: It mean forever demon or something along those lines.) **But names don't matter.

We talked and talked and talked. The wierdest thing was that he wasn't mean or stupid **(A/N: Yeah I know that's my fault ). **Most men I've met just want to kiss me on first sighting. He just taked to me with no flirting. Like friends on first date.

It was getting late so I said I had to go. "Let me take you home." He suggested. "You don't know what could pop out at night." Even though I'm a ninja he was right. So we left the money on the table and we went. It was nice. We keep talking about what we were talking about in the tiny restraunt.

When we reached my house, we said our goodbyes. But before he left he said," I've found my first real frined." That stunned me.

He walkd off, into the the empty street. I stared until I could starte anymore. But the strang thin was, Hidan was my first friend too.

* * *

**So how was it? Was it good. I thought so. Better then the original one. **

**Sorry that Hidan is OOC but my friends and some adults read this too. I couldn't put in his potty mouth like I wanted to.**

**Plz R&R**

**~Annemaylover**


End file.
